Fangs for the Memories
by Lunaka-Wren
Summary: Halloween. Vampires. And one lonely young man who might just have met the man of his dreams.


Author's Note: I do not own the Naruto characters.

Lee groaned at the sound of an egg hitting the window. What the hell was the point?

He'd always hated Halloween. The very idea of tricking people because they wouldn't give you sweets…honestly. He turned his attention back to the movie; Night of the Living Dead. Classic! He loved horror films. They never scared him. He settled back down and eventually fell asleep.

THUMP!

"Jesus!"

Lee fell off the bed at the sound. He blinked sleepily. That was no egg. It sounded more like a brick.

"Okay! That's it!"

He opened his bedroom door and wandered down the hall to the front door. Then flung it open.

"Alright! What's the big-GYAH!"

He jumped backwards as a body fell onto him, collapsing on the floor. He looked up to see two shadows disappearing into the night.

He looked down to see the body was that of a young man. The boy was pale, and he wasn't moving. It took a second for Lee to realise his chest wasn't moving either.

"Shit," he hissed, dropping to his knees and fumbling against the boy's neck for a pulse. There wasn't one. "Oh…hell."

He looked around desperately, but there was no-one in sight. He gripped his hair. This…had to be some sort of trick! He wrapped his arms under the other boy's armpits and dragged him inside so he could close the door. He checked for a pulse again. Still nothing.

"Okay…okay…think…"

Lee closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down before rolling the boy onto his back and tilting his head back. He pinched his nose and fastened his mouth over the boy's as he breathed air into his lungs. He pulled back and pumped his hands over the boy's heart.

"Come on…shit, I really don't need this…breathe already!"

He fastened his mouth over the other's again…only to recoil with a squeak when a tongue ghosted across his own. "MPH?"

He tried to pull back only to have two strong arms wrap around his neck. He struggled until he was finally released. He fell back on his arse gasping.

"What-the-fuck?"

The boy opened his eyes and grinned, licking a tongue across his lips.

"Mm, not half bad, for a human."

Lee spluttered and pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"You…you were dead!"

"Yeah…and? Still am as far as I'm aware."

The boy stretched out, still smirking.

Lee gulped and finally took the opportunity to examine the boy properly.

He was thin…and so pale it was unnatural. That paleness was only emphasised by the shocking blood-red of his spiky hair and the large, black circles around his eyes. And those eyes…they were the most beautiful shade of pale blue Lee had ever seen. He was dressed almost entirely in leather. Leather pants, red shirt with a leather waistcoat, short fishnet gloves and black leather boots.

Despite the fact that the boy was, apparently, dead, one word instantly sprang to Lee's mind; 'Gorgeous…'

The boy gnawed his lower lip, not with nervousness, but with a grin as he followed the path of Lee's eyes. The guy wasn't half bad himself…tan, buff, tall, dark chocolate eyes and huge eyebrows, that somehow suited his face. And he'd taken the trouble to take him inside and actually perform CPR on him. 'Mm, I think we have a winner…I chose well.'

The red-head sat up, making sure to ripple every muscle.

"I'm Gaara. What's your name?"

Lee just sat there, mouth open. "Huh…mah…bah?"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"What, is, your, name?"

"L-Lee…Rock Lee."

Lee shuffled back against a wall, as far from the undead boy as he could get.

"Well, Lee, thank you for saving my arse." Gaara grinned.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I…did?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah…those hunters would have got me if you hadn't have taken me in. They can't interfere with human's free will, so," he shrugged "I'm safe as long as I stay with you."

"Hunters…why are people after you?"

Lee leant forward a little.

"Because of what I am. C'mon, you must have worked it out in that cute head of yours by now." Gaara leant back on his hands. "Pale, no pulse, yet clearly moving and dressed in gothic attire. You don't have to be a genius to work it out."

Lee desperately tried to figure it out.

"Um…a terrorist?"

Gaara let out a little chuckle.

"You need a hint?"

Lee nodded, then braced himself against the wall as the red-head crawled over to him. He was too close…way too close…Lee could see the flecks of green in those blue eyes…were he breathing, he was sure he could have felt Gaara's breath on his face.

Gaara smirked a little, then tilted his head, angling it towards Lee's neck. He could _feel_ the power in this boy…good blood. Strong blood. It made his mouth water and his groin tighten. But he was a master of self-control. To the point that he could extend his fangs and, just lightly, drag them across Lee's pulse-point with a purr.

Lee gasped at the feel of fangs against his skin, and something in his brain went 'click'.

"Gyah!" He jerked away and pushed himself backwards until he hit the sofa in his living room. He continued to crawl until he reached a corner. "You're a…a…"

"Vampire. Well done kid."

Gaara ran his tongue over his teeth. When Lee had jerked away he had caused Gaara's fangs to rake across his skin, drawing the tiniest line of blood. It was enough to drive Gaara almost crazy. He tasted _so_ good!

He turned his attention back to the now terrified boy whimpering in a corner.

"Oh relax. I won't bite unless you beg me too."

He got up and wandered over to collapse on Lee's sofa. He tilted his head backwards so he could see the upside-down image of Lee relaxing slightly.

"Come on…it's not very polite of me to sit on the sofa while my host is on the floor."

He patted the cushion next to him.

Lee uncurled himself, and slowly got up off the floor. 'Pull yourself together…he's tiny. It's not like you couldn't take him…vampire or not!'

He took a deep gulp of air and strode over, landing with a thump next to the red-head.

Gaara grinned. The boy was brave. And strong. And very cute. 'Perfect.'

"So," He tucked his legs under him (an achievement considering how tight the leather was) and rested his chin on one hand. "I bet you've got a thousand questions. Go ahead and ask. Least I can do for you in return for saving my afterlife."

Lee edged to the end of the sofa, and fiddled with a hole in the arm.

"Well…uh…" God, where to start? He gave a nervous laugh. "I suppose asking if you drink blood would be just stupid, huh?"

Gaara gave a chuckle. "Not as stupid as you'd think, actually. Yes, I do. But I don't need to kill people. The only time a vampire needs to kill is when he wants to create a life-mate. Otherwise, you just feel drowsy for a few days."

Lee tilted his head in confusion. "Then why-"

"-are the hunters after me?" Gaara finished. He gave a sigh. "I said the only time a vampire _needs_ to kill. Some do it for fun."

He looked away.

"_I_ used to do it for fun. Back when I was a new-born. I didn't understand…" He looked sad. "But, the hunters tar us all with the same brush. They just try and kill us all."

Lee braced himself against the arm of the sofa. 'He used to kill…for _fun_?'

"What the hell is fun about killing people?" he yelled, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Gaara gave him a sad smile.

"You are human…and young. You wouldn't understand."

He wriggled closer to Lee, and raised a hand to his face, ignoring the flinch.

"So…innocent..."

His eyes darkened.

Lee felt captivated. Those eyes…they held such…sadness. Such loneliness. Without thinking, he leant into the hand cupping his cheek.

Gaara took a broken breath, then snapped his hand away. No. Not him. That would be a poor way to repay his kindness.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Lee let out a little cry of loss as the hand withdrew, and looked confused at the apology.

"Why?" he asked. "What…were you doing to me?"

Gaara gave a humourless chuckle. "I was charming you. I'm sorry, we do it unintentionally when we're…attracted to someone."

"Charming?"

"It's a vampire trick. Weakens the mind. Makes it easier to…" He couldn't finish.

"To…feed?" Lee asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I haven't fed in a while. It's beginning to get to me." Gaara backed off.

"How…how often do you have to feed?" Lee asked. He actually felt better that Gaara was being honest with him.

"Ideally, about once every ten days or so. I haven't fed in eight weeks."

He lifted a hand to show Lee how the skin was wrinkling.

"No matter how bad we get, we can always go back to our ideal age. But if we go too long without feeding it weakens our mind as well as our body. And then we get too forgetful. That's when we die."

Lee took a hold of Gaara's hand without thinking, pulling it closer to examine it.

"It will get worse? How long until you start to visibly deteriorate?"

Gaara smiled softly as Lee took his hand.

"About three months. It's rare it gets that bad, but with the hunters around…"

"It's harder to feed." Lee surmised. He tilted his head as he ran a finger over a line. "What exactly happens to your…victims, when you feed?"

"Usually we knock them out first. Otherwise, well, to be perfectly honest, it's an orgasmic experience. People…our 'victims'…tend to beg for more if they're conscious. So, we feed, then leave them at a hospital. They wake up a day later feeling a little weak and woozy, but that's all. No permanent harm done."

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"An 'orgasmic experience'? Sure you aren't just bragging?"

Gaara chuckled. "No…it's a statement of fact. It's orgasmic. End of story."

He grinned.

"Why? You volunteering?"

Lee stayed silent.

Gaara pulled his hand away.

"Lee, no. Absolutely not."

"Why?" Lee couldn't even believe he was asking. But…that look in Gaara's eyes. It wasn't blood-lust, or hunger. It was loneliness…and he understood that all to well.

"Because!" Gaara growled. "I'd have to knock you out, and that wouldn't be pleasant for you."

"No you wouldn't. You can control yourself. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to resist when you drew my blood earlier." Lee shifted closer. "You need to feed. It doesn't hurt. I want to help."

Gaara raised a hairless brow. So he _had_ noticed. Interesting. And tempting. He raised a hand to cup Lee's neck, tilting his head and breathing in deep.

So very, very tempting. In more ways than one. Lee was what he'd been searching for, all these long years. He gave a soft smile. He reminded him of Naruto…

"Lee…" He leant in, running his nose along Lee's jaw-line. Drinking in his scent, and the scent of his blood. Oh god…he wanted this boy…so badly. And not just his blood.

Lee closed his eyes and shivered. There was no charming this time. Just…he didn't even know. The thrill, maybe? The knowledge that Gaara _could_ kill him, with one movement from this angle. But he wouldn't. Lee knew he wouldn't.

He tilted his head further, exposing his neck to the vampire.

"Go ahead…you need to. I know you d-oh. Ohhh!"

Gaara had ran his tongue over his pulse-point. And it had felt…just…

"More…" Lee begged, leaning backwards, spreading his legs so Gaara could settle between them.

'More indeed.' Gaara though, panting against Lee's throat. 'Oh yes…more…'

He turned Lee's head back towards him, and kissed him again. This time, Lee didn't pull away. In fact, he made little mewling pleas and wrapped his arms around the vampire's shoulders.

"Mmm." Gaara pulled back to rest his forehead against Lee's, staring into those chocolate eyes.

"Lee, are you sure?"

Lee smiled and arched his hips to press them against Gaara's. The vampire hissed out at the feel of the boy's erection against his own.

"I'm sure…" Lee breathed out. "Please…"

Gaara gave a feral snarl and ripped Lee's t-shirt off, decending on his chest and kissing it all over. Lee reached up to entangle his fingers in red locks, pulling the vampire down his body in desperation.

Gaara ignored the tugs and drew a dark nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently and running his fangs over it. He was delighted with the noises Lee was making above him. The feeling of the blood rushing through his veins. Gaara kissed up until he was mouthing over the boy's heart, biting and sucking the skin until a dark mark appeared.

"Gaara…!" Lee whined, bucking up. "Stop…teasing me….and get on with it!"

Gaara chuckled. "What…? You don't like it?"

He extended his fangs further until they hung down over his lower lips, dragging them both all the way down Lee's chest until he was nipping along the waistline of Lee's jeans.

"Nyg…please!" Lee moaned, writhing under the vampire's teeth and tongue. "Oh god…"

Gaara groaned as he felt Lee's erection rubbing against his chest. 'Oh boy…'

He bit down on his own lip as he raised his hands to undo the button and flies of his lover's jeans and tug them down to his knees. He pulled back to rip them off and was almost instantly back, mouthing hard against Lee's erection through his boxers. He grinned as he felt a hand back on his head and heard muffled curses from above.

"Not bad…for a human," he murmured against the material.

Lee sat up and pushed the vampire off his groin.

"Get…your fucking clothes off…" he panted, leaning down to kiss the red-head fiercely. "Now!"

Gaara laughed and stood up to slowly remove his waistcoat, and then his shirt. He kicked off his boots and undid the flies on his trousers. He left them there and grinned down at the half naked boy on the sofa.

"You wanna help me out here?" he smirked.

Lee licked his lips and got onto his knees, gripping the vampire's thighs and pulling him closer. He wriggled his nose into the tiny piece of red pubic hair visible through the open flies. "No underwear?"

"In these things? You gotta be kidding me."

Gaara massaged the back of Lee's neck encouragingly.

Lee raised his hands to the back of Gaara's trousers and slid his hands under the waistline. The skin underneath was so soft it took Lee's breath away.

"Vampires moisturise?" he teased.

"Only when there's a possibility of a cute kid blowing us." Gaara growled. "Get on with it boy."

"Who're you calling a kid?"

Lee nipped hard at the skin just above the waistline.

"I…am over two hundred years old…" Gaara gasped out, bucking forward. "Trust me…you're a kid…"

"T-Two hundred?" Lee pulled back and stared up at Gaara in shock. He barely looked eighteen, Lee's own age. "Cradle-snatcher."

"Not like…there's a great deal of choice." Gaara groaned, pulling Lee's head back to his groin. "Now fucking suck me off!"

Lee snorted. "So impatient."

He tugged the leather pants down and moaned in delight as Gaara's erection was exposed. He wasted no time in obeying Gaara, taking in the head and sucking hard.

"Oh yeah…" Gaara hissed, gripping Lee's hair tightly. "That's it…c'mon kid, you can do better than that…"

Lee growled and relaxed his throat, before taking the vampire all the way down.

"Fuck!" Gaara locked his knees as his legs threatened to give out. Where in the hell did a kid so young learn to give head like _that_?

Lee pulled off and smirked. "Now who's the kid, huh?"

Gaara snarled and pushed Lee back onto the sofa, before tearing of his boxers and delivering several hard bites to his thighs.

"You-do not-piss off-vampires-Lee!"

He swallowed Lee cock and dragged his fangs up and down the shaft.

"Ah…HA…oh fuck…G-Gaara…ohhh!"

Lee bucked into the vampire's mouth, wailing in pleasure. The sharp sting of teeth against his skin made everything better.

The finger penetrating him a second later made him scream out in pleasure. He wasn't a virgin, but he'd never felt _anything_ like this.

Gaara pulled off the shaft and pumped it hard.

"Vampire's fangs…hold an aphrodisiac…" he panted. "That's why…it doesn't hurt…why it feels so good…"

He pushed another finger in, scissoring them and searching for Lee's prostate.

He knew he'd found it when the boy arched his spine far enough to hear cracks and came hard over Gaara's fist and his own stomach.

Lee collapsed back on the sofa, panting hard.

"Oh…my…fucking…god…" he breathed out.

Gaara just smirked, withdrawing his fingers and crawling back up Lee's body to kiss him again. Deeply.

"You ready…?" He asked against Lee's lips.

Lee whined and kissed Gaara back frantically. "Please…oh god, please…!"

He threw his head to the side and spread his legs wider.

Gaara took a moment to drink in that sight. And took a deep breath.

"Lee…I need to ask you something first. And it's okay if you say no."

He turned Lee's head back to look him in the eyes. "Will you-"

"-stay with you? Be your life-mate?" Lee smiled. "You already know the answer. You knew it the second you collapsed on my doorstep, didn't you?"

Gaara nodded. "I've been watching you. For some time now. Waiting to see if your life would get any better. If it did, I would have left you be. But I know you're alone. You barely leave the house."

He stroked his face tenderly.

"You have no idea how long I've watched you Lee. Without knowing your name. Or age. But are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

"I have nothing in this life." Lee replied, with a touch of sadness. "No family, no friends…I'm alive, but I'm not living. And you're so alone…aren't you?"

He kissed the vampire again.

"We can live…or not, as the case may be, together forever, right?"

Gaara smiled softly. "As long as you don't get fed up with me."

"Will it hurt?"

"No love, it's just like going to sleep." Gaara whispered, kissing across Lee's throat. "All you'll feel is the pleasure beforehand, I promise."

He gently lined his erection up with Lee's entrance and pushed his knees back.

"Are you ready love?"

Lee nodded. "Yes…"

He gently tilted his head, and tilted his hips.

"Do it."

Gaara pushed in gently, and at the same time sank his fangs into Lee's neck.

"Ahhhh…" Lee keened softly, tiny ripples of pleasure shooting up and down his spine.

When Gaara was fully submerged in Lee's body, he began to suck up Lee's blood. It tasted so good…he could feel the strength of his lover flowing through it.

He began to thrust, slow, but deep, feeding on both Lee's life-blood and the exquisite noises echoing out of his throat.

Lee could feel his life slowly slipping away from him, but at the same time he could feel the familiar pleasure building in the pit of his belly.

"Harder…" he begged. "Please Gaara...harder!"

The vampire gave a growl against his lover's throat and began to pound faster into him, lapping up the blood. He could feel his own release approaching quickly, and bit down harder, causing the blood to overflow into his mouth and drip out of the sides.

"Gaara…"

Lee's voice was becoming weaker as his life began to leave him. It pained Gaara to feel him dying…but he knew he wouldn't stay dead. And then, they'd be together for eternity, god willing.

He lowered a hand to Lee's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"I'm in love with you…" he murmured as he lifted his head, pressing bloody kisses to Lee's throat and chin. "I have been for so long."

He gave a gasp as his release began to hit him.

"Thank you…Lee!"

He gave a cry and drew the last of Lee's blood out through his throat as he came inside Lee. He felt the boy give one final cry of pleasure, his heart slowing, breathing halting, as he spilt over his stomach again…and died.

Gaara drew out immediately and ripped through his own wrist, forcing what little was left of his own, true blood down the boy's throat.

He panicked for a moment when nothing happened.

"Oh god…no. Please no…come back…come back to me Lee…"

He rested his head on Lee's chest. His heart had stopped. He wasn't breathing.

He brought his face up to Lee's, stroking his hair.

"Lee…?"

And then Lee's lips were against his. "Mph!" His eyes widened in surprise and he fell back off the sofa.

Lee sat up and grinned at his lover, his new fangs extended over his teeth.

"Gotcha!"


End file.
